Xiaolinpedia:Fanon standards
Like the main canon articles on Xiaolinpedia, fanon articles also must be of high quality and actually contribute to the content of the fanon side of the wiki. All fanon articles should be of an acceptable quality, adhering at least to the basic rules of spelling and grammar, such as capitalizing the first letter of a name and of each new sentence, and dividing sentences by the use of punctuation. Pieces of fanon that do not meet the quality standards will be subject to reallocating the page to the author's userspace. Procedure Any article that is of low quality or lower, will be subject to movement to the author's userspace. This can be done by any user that has come across the article by simply renaming it "User:author's username/article's name that is to be moved". After moving the article, the template is to be left on the author's talk page, alerting him/her that the article has been moved and is no longer considered to be part of the fanon portal. An extra message, saying what the exact reason was that caused the movement may be left, but isn't mandatory. The article is to remain in the author's userspace until he or she has expanded it and/or brought it up to at least medium standard. Moved articles are only moved back to the fanon portal on an administrator's discretion. If the author wishes that an article is moved back to the fanon portal, a message should be left on the administrato that removed it's wall, notifying the administrator of the article's improvement and inviting them to evaluate the set requirements one last time before possibly moving it back. This procedure is to prevent a constant moving back and forth of low quality articles. Types of qualities Hollow articles Hollow articles are articles that only contain heading and subheadings, and little to no actual content. Dramatically low quality As it can be assumed, articles of this standard are not at all acceptable on this wiki. Articles of this quality contain terrible grammar, punctuation, capitalization, and also are difficult to read and understand fully. :Dramatically low quality example - omi attack kimiko. He use his orb of tonami to thro watur in har face. she got mad and burn his pants off. omi got mad and he went and he attack her cause she burn his pants off '' Low quality Articles of this quality will either contain somewhat bad grammar, punctuation, capitalization, and sentence structure, or they will be very bad in only one or two aspects. :'Low quality example''' - omi jetted up into the air. he looked at raimundo evilly. RA Knew this moment would be comin he wacked omi With a blade of air. But Omi dodged it and fired watur at Raimundo. the water nearly peersed rais heart. He jumped into the air and thried to do a typhoon boom at omi. Medium-high quality Articles that meet at least medium quality will be kept on the wiki. Articles that fall under the category of "high quality" will not only be happily accepted into our wiki, but will also have the chance of becoming a featured fanon article or series, which means it has the chance to be featured on the main page for an entire month after a voting process. * '''Medium quality example' - '' Omi looked back. Wuya and her army of rebels was hot on their heels. Clay couldn't keep up with them. They were too fast. Then, all of the sudden, the team turned around, and they saw Wuya, who had jetted herself all the way to Clay. Dojo looked in shock as Wuya started shooting fire at the team. The blue fire nearly hit Omi, so he jumped up, and blasted Kimiko off the bison. She fell, screaming, though she saved herself, with the Wings of Tinabi.'' * High quality example - Across the horizon, a thin ripple of a deep crimson, almost indigo, spreads as jet black ink over paper, though a smattering of golden flecks still twinkle, their light dimmed in the coming change. The scarlet moves up through the sky, soaking the darkness of the night away, while at the bottom of the fiery cascade is a barely perceptible orange border. Stealing through night's uncertainties, a single bird cry flashes like thunder over the mountains, a bright dragon hawk's skree, echoing and rebounding, building into an orchestra unto itself. More cries join the first, a chorus heralding the arrival of Chase who brings light, heat, and life itself. Fanon standards